


Guardian Deity's Decoy

by FutureThorn



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Soulmates [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu was a romantic at heart. He couldn't wait for the day his soulmark appeared and he met his soulmate. He loved the idea of finding someone so perfect and amazing as he knew his soulmate would be.He knew he would adore whoever his soulmate ended up being.





	Guardian Deity's Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Haikyuu!! but I'm having so much fun with these oneshots.

Nishinoya Yuu was the kind of person who enjoyed life as it came to him. Every opportunity was taken and every experience enjoyed fully. So of course, when his soulmark didn’t show up on his sixteenth birthday, he took it in stride.

After his suspension from volleyball was up, Yuu knew that he wanted to return to the court as fast as possible, but upon arriving to see Asahi missing, he just couldn’t bring himself to play with the team. That, of course, didn’t mean he minded being the first years’ senpai. He was actually quite proud of that, proud that they felt he was dependable. Then they brought Asahi back to volleyball and Yuu could respect their tenacity. The kohai were so determined to do everything they could for the club that it made Yuu happy to play on the same side of the net as them.

Of course, like everywhere else in the world, one of the first things you did with people you met was exchange names and birthdays, especially if you were around the age of sixteen. So Yuu had each and every one of the first years’ birthdays circled in red on his calendar at home, the first year’s name written within the circle. He didn’t want to miss celebrating any of their birthdays. If they got their soulmarks, then he wanted to remember to congratulate them. If they didn’t, he wanted to be there to reassure them. Soulmates were serious business in Yuu’s opinion. He knew that his soulmate would be perfect and everything that he could ever ask for and he was willing to wait for whoever it might be.

The first sixteenth birthday to come up that school year was that of Hinata Shoyo, and on the morning of the celebration, Yuu was a bit surprised to see black on his wrist out of the corner of his eye. Immediately after registering what he was seeing, Yuu brought his right wrist toward his face, eager to read the soulmark and find out his soulmate’s identity as soon as possible. Sure enough,  _ Hinata Shoyo _ was the name scrawled out across the inside of his wrist, causing the libero to grin in excitement.

Yuu practically vibrated with excitement throughout the day, a broad smile lighting up his face. When he met up with Ryuu at lunch, the wing-spiker had asked plenty of questions before finally choosing the right one.

“Did you get a soulmark?”

“Yeah, it showed up this morning,” awe colored Yuu’s voice, his eyes unfocused as he remembered when he first read the mark that morning.

“Anyone we know?”

Yuu smiled softly, thinking of his soulmate, “Yup, one of the first years.”

“Which one’s birthday is today?” Ryuu asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried his best to remember.

“You’ll see at practice,” the shorter teen laughed at the dejected expression on his best friend’s face. If Ryuu hadn’t bothered to learn their kohais’ birthdays, then it wasn’t Yuu’s job to remind him.

 

If possible, the day seemed twice as long as usual. After class let out, people were only able to stare as Yuu practically sprinted through the halls on his way to the first gym, wanting to meet his soulmate as soon as he could. He wanted to be there to greet the decoy when he got to practice. A few students could understand why Yuu was speeding through the halls when they saw a bit of black skin on his wrist, but the majority just focussed on getting out of the libero’s way as fast as possible.

Upon his arrival, Yuu found that the first gym was actually empty. He had arrived before anyone else on the volleyball team. Slowly but surely, the team began to walk through the doors. Each time a shadow crossed the threshold, Yuu tensed in anticipation, thinking he was going to see his soulmate, but each time it was someone else. Finally, the door opened and the freshman duo walked through the door. Shoyo’s head was bowed, as though nervous, and he followed behind Tobio by a few steps.

The first year looked up as the door closed behind him, his eyes immediately being drawn to Yuu’s from across the room. The two zoned in on each other and walked forward, as though in a trance, their gazes refusing to be broken from one another. They didn’t care that everyone was watching them, only that their soulmate was there.

“Shoyo,” the libero breathed, his shoulders sagging as he finally was with his soulmate. No longer did he have the anticipation of meeting Shoyo sitting on his shoulders.

The decoy smiled, his nerves still quite obvious, “Yuu.”

“Can I see it?”

Wordlessly, Shoyo turned his wrist and held it up for Yuu to take. The libero’s hands held his soulmate’s wrist as though it were the most precious thing in the world. His fingers brush over Shoyo’s skin and pull back the younger’s sleeve so that his soulmark can be seen. For a moment, the two stand silently, frozen as they stare at the name  _ Nishinoya Yuu _ on Shoyo’s wrist.

Finally, Yuu raised Shoyo’s wrist and pressed his lips to the mark in a platonically romantic gesture of affection, his eyes closing as he breathed in the scent of his soulmate. Pulling away, he whispered just loud enough for Shoyo to hear him, “You’re perfect.”

The libero opened his eyes slowly, his gaze falling on his soulmate’s face, his romantic gesture having caused the younger to blush. The flushed skin of the decoy’s face was bright red, something Yuu found quite adorable. Yuu smiled at his soulmate before asking, “Can I hug you?”

Shoyo nodded furiously, but did not say anything until he was firmly situated in Yuu’s arms. When he felt comfortable, the younger volleyball player managed to find his voice, “I think you’re pretty amazing too, Yuu.”

Yuu smiled and squeezed his arms around his soulmate. This was everything he had hoped for. His dream of meeting his perfect soulmate had come true. And while Shoyo wasn’t exactly what Yuu had expected, he was definitely perfect in his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see me write in the future!


End file.
